It's A Big World
by QueenDivaReba
Summary: ON HOLD After an argument Splinter noticed that Leo,April and Casey needed to renew their bond as friends, but when they thought that they are on a 'bonding mission' they actually got shrunk by a strange locket. Now they are trying to undo it and on the way they meet new friends,make new enemies,the whole drama that happens when three special teenagers get shrunk. My first fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, I've replaced this chapter and corrected the mistakes and tried to make it better than it was before so you readers can enjoy. **

**PS- I'm trying to make every chapter at least 1000 words long, and this chapter (including the author's note) is 1040 words. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT! But as for the OCs here… I own them! **

**CHAPTER 1**

One extremely normal morning in the TMNT universe, everyone was feeling at ease for different reasons, even the usual agitated Raphael. It was one of those rare days that everyone was in a really good mood except Casey... And April...and surprisingly Leo who at the moment, were being punished.

Unlike the rest of them, they were moodier than Raph and Casey combined which is a really bad thing and worse, they were each pissed for the same reason, the appreciation of Leo's brothers. This is how it all started…

**_*Earlier this Morning*_**

Leo, April and Casey were sitting on the floor of the dojo not doing anything much. Splinter, Raph, Donnie and Mikey had gone out in the sewers leaving the three teens bored. They hardly spoke to each other on a normal basis but this, the three of them, alone with nothing to do, was uncomfortable.

"So..." April began attempting conversation and curling a loose strand of her hair.

"So..." Leo said, "Anything new with you guys?"

"Nope." Said Casey bracing on the right side of the door while April leaned against the wall to the left of the door, "Nothing," she replied answering the turtle's question.

"Okay then..." Leo said bracing the closed door. Awkward silence engulfed them once again but they busied themselves doing random things, not paying attention and being lost in their thoughts, but yet they did not move from their spots.

April curled her loose strand of red hair thinking about Donnie and how he didn't get enough credit from his family for his inventions while Casey stretched out his feet and stared up at the ceiling thinking about fighting Purple Dragons and his fights accompanied by Raph who he thought always get misunderstood by his family because of his temper and Leo hugged his legs and chewed his bottom lip thinking about Mikey who he thought always get underestimated because of his happy and carefree attitude. And they sat like that for over an hour not moving other than occasional shifting.

Then Casey got up and stretched, April and Leo focused their attention on him, Leo stopped chewing his lip when he suddenly realized that his legs had fallen asleep, he stood up slowly and soon his legs felt like they were being pierced by a thousand needles, a feeling that he strangely liked. He walked around the room stretching his legs, April stared at the two of them and then broke the silence by voicing her thoughts "Hey don't you think that Donnie needs to get more credit?"

"Nope and an 'I think he wouldn't want that.'" were the responses, the thought that they didn't care about him got April a bit angry.

"I think that Raph is misunderstood." Casey said stopping his stretching. April shook her head while Leo answered "No, but I think that Mikey is underestimated."

"As if" Casey laughed, while April said" "I think we estimate him enough."

Now all three of them were slightly agitated because of the way the others responded.

"You guys don't care about Donnie at all do you?" April retorted. "No." Casey replied. "I care enough." Leo answered though it was low.

"And you guys would be real happy if Raph got into a fight and couldn't fight anymore because it would stop him from getting into trouble right?" Casey half growled. "At least I won't have to worry about him being reckless." Leo answered rather coldly while April said "It's his fault he's careless and irrational."

"I'm sure you don't even think about thanking Mikey if he ever did anything worthy of praising, you all think that he's just an immature kid who doesn't know any better." Leo said with his fists clenched, things like these pissed of the normally calm turtle.

"That's because he is." Casey replied teeth grinded. "Mikey never did anything worth of praising." April answered anger clearly blinding her, it was blinding all three of them.

"He did, a lot of times but you never notice." Leo replied.

"Yer right." Casey scoffed.

They continued like that, getting angrier and angrier, and louder as well. They were fighting for stupid reasons and they were very close to exchange to physical contact but luckily for everybody, Splinter, Raph, Mikey and Don arrived at the lair; they made lots of noise, but it didn't even stand a fighting chance against the chaos that Leo, April and Casey made by shouting at each other. Everyone was surprised even Splinter, but they heard only part of the quarrel.

"Maybe if you would just maybe act like you care about your brother! He does so much for you and you don't appreciate him at all!" April shouted very loudly at the only person that the description would fit, Leo.

Donnie flinched at April's tone. He knew that she was talking about him, it made him feel guilty, he wished she hadn't voiced it out. 'What the shell happened?' Everyone was thinking.

"Well, Miss I'm too much of a ..."

Leo didn't get to finish.

"ENOUGH!" Splinter shouted as he stepped into the room. It was clear that he demanded silence from them. Mikey and Donnie flinched at his tone. Raph just looked on with a 'You guys are in so much trouble' look.

The three teens stopped arguing, and then they realized that they had been acting stupid and immature. They also realized that they had disappointed Splinter and they knew it too well, no one met Splinter's eyes, instead they looked at their feet.

'I can't believe that just happened,' was the thought that ran through the three guilty teen's heads, but still they didn't meet anyone's eyes, they were too ashamed of themselves.

**…****.**

**That was Chapter 1, hope you like it, and if you do, please leave a review cause I'd really like to hear from you :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Alright,** I don't own TMNT. **

**The characters may seem a little OOC, but I like them that way. Chapter 2**

Chapter 2

In the do-jo Leo was holding a duster dusting a few books from a shelf. April held a dustpan and broom and was cleaning the floor. Casey straightened some of the pictures on the wall in the do-jo.

They were all concentrating on their work trying their best to give each other the cold shoulder.

Raph, Mikey and Donnie watched them as they worked, it was already done by Mikey and Raph. It seemed like Master Splinter ran out of punishments for the group of teenagers.

"Care to explain what happened back there?" Donnie asked them hoping to get an answer.

They didn't answer him. It wasn't hard to tell that they were angry and wanted to be left alone, but unfortunately Mikey didn't get that.

"Oh, come on! What happened! What did Casey do now? Or what did April say now? Or maybe Leo was boring you guys with his lectures."

No response but Mikey didn't quite and it seemed like Raph got inspired to ask a few questions of his own.

"Did Leo bore you with his Space Heroes talk?" Raph asked.

Normally after hearing this Leo would've given Raph a glare at least but it seems like things weren't normal, you could have thought that Mikey, Raph and Donnie were invisible from all that attention they got.

"Did April and Casey talk about school too much that Leo got irritated and said something that ticked both of you off?" Donnie asked.

You could have heard a pin drop in the silence that followed.

"Maybe Casey got a bad grade and his aunt took away his hockey sticks and April laughed at him and they started to fight but Leo tried to stop them but ended up getting mixed up?" Raph asked more to himself than anyone else.

You could have thought that they were deaf.

"Please don't fight guys, you have such a beautiful friendship that can't be shattered by such a useless argument." Mikey pleaded.

"Wait a minute, are you quoting from that movie that showed last week?" Raph asked.

The silent teenagers seemed to have mastered the skill of ignoring people. This got Raph ticked off.

"Well fine! Be that way! Fight and lose an eye for all I care!" Raph shouted and slamming the door as he walked out the door.

He was ignored and silence followed.

Master Splinter watched from the doorway, shaking his head in disappointment. Leonardo, April and Casey needed to sort their problems out. They once had a normal friendship but then they started to drift apart, Leonardo needed to make up with his two human friends as much as they needed to make up with each other.

He had an idea. He would make them spend more time with each other for some time, away from Mikey, Raph, Donnie and him. Though it might pain him to see his eldest leave, he knew it had to be done. Splinter knew that Casey might feel rejected. He knew that April might feel betrayed and he knew that Leo might feel forsaken but it had to be done. If he waited longer this problem might never be fixed.

"April, Casey, Leonardo." He said breaking the silence.

They turned towards him, they looked annoyed, Splinter ignored it. "You three have not been as close as you should be, so I have made a decision. You three shall spend some time together alone until you could sort out your problems." Splinter struggled for words, this was something that he never did until now, and it surprised him but thankfully no one else noticed.

"I don't have any problem." Casey mumbled.

"Yes you do, no offense, but you three really need to get along better." Donnie said.

"You three will go to Japan and do me a favor, deliver a scroll to a friend and hopefully by the time you get back, the friendship that you are supposed to have might be fixed and you three will go alone." Splinter said in a voice that meant 'no nonsense'. Mikey and Donnie gasped. April's, Casey's, Leo's and Raph's eyes widened.

"Yer not serious?" Raph asked.

"Yes, my decision is finale and you may think it is stupid but later you will understand my decision. Spending some time together might fix it, you three can talk it out and who knows maybe you will be like best friends when you return." He walked away leaving a bunch of shocked teenagers behind him.

"So Leo just got kicked out." Mikey said staring at the place where he had last seen his father.

"No Mikey, he, April and Casey just got sent away to Japan where they will stay until they sort it out." Donnie answered he too staring at the place where he had last seen Splinter.

"I always thought that Raph would be the first one to get kicked out." Mikey said. Raph growled at him.

Leo looked at April and Casey with a glare that could have fried them. He stormed off to the direction of his room and Splinter stopped him to say. "I am sorry my son, but if this is what haves to be done to get you three to get along then so be it. You will understand when this is all over."

'Hopefully' Leo thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own tmnt or barney nor do I have anything against the show.**

Chapter 3

Leo felt hurt. He felt unwanted. He felt forsaken. He felt like a failure. He tried his best not to show emotion, "Hai Sensei."

He walked to his room and collected a few of his very little stuff. It's not like he had a chance to get souvenirs . A picture of him and his family, including April and Casey.

A small golden locket with a sapphire in the center of it and that's always been with him, he assumed that he found it in the sewers but he never told anyone of it. He strangely felt comfort in it. He never opened it, fearing that it belonged to someone else and if it did then he would have to return it. It would be the honorable thing to do.

He carried a small stuffed black and gold dragon that he had since childhood too. Raph, Mikey and Donnie each had one too.

Donnie had a green and purple dinosaur that was labeled Barney, he later found out it was actually a toy from that kids show Barney that Mikey thought was kind of scary since in the show the toy turned into a dinosaur. It didn't help when he thought that. The dinosaur hypnotizes children to make them sing and dance. It freaked Mikey out when he found out that Barney talked to him through the TV.

It gave him nightmares until Leo and Raph solved the problem by finding a stuffed brown bear. Mikey called it Bibee to this day and Leo and Raph knew that he still slept with it. Surprisingly it was always so soft even if was missing one eye that was replaced by a button and was very old.

Raph had a orange and black striped tiger that he constantly changed it's name. They each had it still with them though Leo knew it.

A small knife that he had made when Splinter first thought them how to blacksmith also went into the bag, now the knife was in a special casing that Leo had carved himself, and painted. He smiled remembering how hard he had tried to get it perfect, and he did get it, at least to him. He shook his head focusing on the task ahead.

He heard footsteps coming closer, it was slow and almost uncertain, as if deciding whether to come forward or walk away, it was quite too but Leo heard it. It could only belong to a sad Mikey, he quickly stuffed a couple of extra knee-pads and elbow-pads with a couple shurukins and a rope. For what reason? He didn't know.

He closed the bag quickly and scattered a few things on his bed carelessly. The door slowly opened. Mikey looked sad and a bit disappointed.

"Geez, I would have expected you

to be angry or at least moping about but you're you and you just do what Sensei says."

Leo didn't answer but he was thinking what the shell did Mikey mean?

"I think it's a bit unfair. You live here, you have nowhere else to go but..."

"Master Splinter knows what he's doing Mikey, don't worry I'll be fine."

"If you say so." Mikey sighed not believing.

*In the Garage*

"Sensei is being a little unfair to you guys, really unfair but at least you have your aunt that you could always go to. I'm not saying it's okay to be put out of a friend's place because you can't get along with his brother." Raph said watching Casey pack a few containers of face paints.

"I know Raph, but Splinter has been like a father to me when no one wanted to even be around me. I feel unwanted again, like a failure." Casey said as he also put in three hockey masks.

"Ya sound like Leo." The glare Casey gave him got him to shut up.

*In the Lab*

"I hope Sensei know what he's doing. I mean putting you guys out, that's a bit harsh." Donnie said to April who was busy packing a first aid kit. 'Always be prepared' she had said when he questioned her.

"Splinter been like a father to me ever since I met him. I really respect his decision so he must know what he's doing."

"I really hope so April, I really hope so." Donnie sighed helping her to pack a few extra things. They continued chatting about things that they're going to do when she came back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't own tmnt and I don't think I ever wll.**

Chapter 4

Leo sat on a table in Donnie's lab swinging his feet. Mikey stood next to him staring at the ground. April stood behind Donnie who was in his chair watching him upgrade their T -phones for their trip. Casey and Raph stood side by side to the side of Leo's table seat.

No one spoke and the only sounds that were heard was the whirring sounds of Donnie's tool.

"Youch!" Leo cried out as his foot hit a table leg, everyone jumped and glared at him for a moment, Casey's and April's glare more deadly.

Mikey, Donnie and Raph chuckled at Leo's facial expression, they remembered he could be more childlike, carefree and immature than Mikey, more stubborn, wild and blinded by pride than Raph and sometimes more focused and levelheaded than Donnie. When he did show these things, it was very, very, very rare.

Leo whispered "Sorry." Mikey waved him off and he went right back to staring at his feet, legs swinging again much to the annoyance of April and Casey.

"Okay guys, I've upgraded your T- phones so that you can track each other, it's got it's own wi-fi also water-proof and it could hack into any device once you attach it to it. Cool huh?" Donnie said a bit excited but halfway through he began to feel sad and it showed in his voice because he remembered why he had to upgrade the phones. He handed each phone to it's owner.

Leo smiled in thanks, his immaturity gone as he took his spray-painted blue, silver and gold phone back from Donnie his feet finally staying still.

April nodded as she collected her pink and purple glittery phone while Casey didn't even acknowledge Donnie as he collected his red and green phone back from Donnie.

Casey strung his knapsack on his shoulders and Leo put his phone in his backpack pocket and put it on his shoulders and April hung her bag on her hip with it's string on her shoulder.

They stood in the lab no one wanted to start to say goodbye. Mikey would sniffle every now and then, Donnie looked depressed already and Raph looked mad. Leo kept a calm face but in his mind he was considering whether to drop down on his knees and beg Master Splinter for another chance, but his pride wouldn't let him do that.

Casey wanted to hug Raph but he only settled for a pat on the shoulder, he looked like he didn't care but really he wanted to ask Leo and April for their forgiveness and just get this mess over and he and Raph could go on the rooftops and forget that this ever happened but he knew that it will be impossible for there is such a thing called pride and he had too much of that.

April was just ashamed of herself, she was ashamed because of the things she had said to Leo and Casey, well not Casey so much she admitted to herself. She just wanted to wake up and pretend that this was just a horrible dream. She was ashamed of what Donnie would think of her after he heard all those horrible things she said to his brother, she wasn't sure how much he had heard but everything she said was harsh. How the hell did Donnie manage not to kill her for the things she said, she might never know. As for Leo, his comments stung! Because they were true, if she wasn't angry herself she would have felt about two inches tall. If only she knew that she would be in few more minutes. She honestly felt disgraced because of his words and how he managed not to attack her and Casey from those harsh words they said about his brothers, it was another thing that she may never know.

"So, Mikey take care okay I'll be back." Leo said jumping down from the table and wiping away Mikey's newly fallen tears.

"But Leo you're still going away far, far away." Mikey said lip trembling.

"I promise that I will do whatever it takes to get back to you guys." Leo said with a confident smile to his brothers. April and Casey smiled silently agreed. They didn't know that the promise that they had just made would inspire them to keep moving forward.

"You guys too?" Mikey asked April and Casey.

"I'll try." Casey said as he shrugged.

"I have to come back, so see you soon?" April asked Donnie.

"Definitely" Donnie answered smiling a little.

"Leonardo, this is the scroll that I want you give Morgana. The address is written on the seal. I warn you do not open it." Splinter said walking into the lab with the scroll. His face was expressionless.

Leo took the box and tucked in his backpack.

Splinter didn't get that Leo was angry, he was so good at hiding his emotions and thoughts that even his father couldn't tell how he was feeling.

Splinter called his remaining sons out of the lab for a talk. Each with the thought of the promise the others made, it made them smile a little.


	5. Chapter 5

** I don't own TMNT though it would be super cool if I did.**

**Chapter 5**

"Do we just go or do we stay?" April asked Leo not making eye contact with either boys neither making eye contact with her either and not with each other too. Their fight of that morning still fresh on their minds but now they were more embarrassed than angry. The floor kept getting so much attention, I'm sure it felt special.

"I suppose we should wait." Leo said jumping back on the table. His hand accidently brushed something that covered by a metal reddish glowing box. Leo immediately felt something burn his hand, he hissed and pulled it back suddenly, his eyes wide.

April looked at him and so did Casey with looks of surprise and their expression clearly asked 'What?!'

"Something burnt me." Leo said still holding his hand protectively.

"Let me see." April asked now going into what Leo's brothers called 'Big Sister Mode'. He held out his hand, it had a light burn on it where it touched the metal box.

"Ouch" Casey said peering over April's shoulder. "How does it feel Leo?" April asked still staring at Leo's hand and the metal box. Their fight was now completely forgotten.

"Feels wonderful" Leo said sarcastically. April rolled her eyes and applied the right first aid treatment to Leo's hand. Leo didn't even flinch and Casey admired that, if it was him, he would have at least been fidgety.

"Why the shell would Donnie have that there?" Leo asked April. She shrugged in answer.

"All done!" She said as she looked proudly at her work after doing it as neatly as she could. She frowned when she realized that Leo hadn't even glanced at it because he along with Casey and they were staring at the thing that caused Leo's injury. She cleared her throat and looked at them, no reaction. 'So this is what it's like when you're being ignored, it's horrible." She thought folding her hands. "AHEM!" She said a little loudly, they both stared at her like she was crazy.

"Oh," Leo said. "Sorry April." Leo said, she smiled a little but then she heard Casey ask lowly "What did you just apologize for?" Her smile faded even more as she heard Leo utter the words "I don't know."

"Never mind, what is this thing?" April asked.

"You're asking us?" Leo said gesturing to him and Casey. Casey nodded in agreement still staring at April like if she was mad.

"Oh, right," she said walking up to the strange box. She was supposed to be the smart one after Donnie.

"And April, thanks for the bandage, it looks really neat." Leo said smiling at her in a way that made her grin, then blush.

"Thanks Leo." She said glad that she did not stammer. Casey stared and snickered.

"Got a problem?" April asked a bit menacing he quickly quieted and shook his head 'No'.

"You're being awfully quiet today Casey." Leo said about to touch the metal piece again, he seemed to forget that it was the same thing that caused him pain a few minutes ago.

"Didn't ya learn yer lesson already?" Casey asked.

"The peace was nice while it lasted and nope, just want to know what will happen if I did this." Leo answered and pushed a small button at the very bottom-side of the box, the others didn't even see it. Leo surprisingly didn't get burnt again. He silently thanked it.

It hissed with a cloud of white hot smoke as it fell apart. It revealed a small, white circular device that was about the size of Leo's locket.

"Gee Leo ya broke it, Donnie's gonna kill ya." Casey said.

"Donnie not going to kill me, he would just yell at me a lot and give me a long lecture while I try my best to stay awake while he rambles on." Leo said in a very unlike Leo way. Casey and April looked at each other and stared at him. He grinned at their expressions.

"Can we touch the locket?" April asked coming closer to it.

"What makes ya think it's a locket?" Casey asked he too coming closer to the locket. Now they were in a circle around it, with Leo on the table of course.

"Lucky guess?" Leo said as he once again reached out to the locket, but he had it his palm and it didn't do anything to him, it just glowed a brighter white.

"Hey Leo I don't think you should touch that thing." Casey said.

"It's a locket." April stated.

"Who cares?"

"But Casey I already did maybe I should open it." Leo said going to open it.

"I don't think you should open it

Leo." Casey said.

"It's a locket." April stated again.

"I called it an it!"

"Hey guys! It's open!" Leo said excitedly.

"What!" April and Casey shouted but before they could say any more a bright light from the locket engulfed them and pulled them towards it, they grew smaller but before they noticed that they were shrinking, they blacked out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry i took so long to update, was really busy.**

I don't own TMNT and I don't think that I ever will.

Chapter 6

Everyone groaned as they sat up.

"Leo I don't think ya shoulda opened that thing."

"It's a ..." April began but Casey cut her off "I know!"

"Guys." Leo said after taking in his surroundings.

"I'm trying to help you!" April retorted.

"Guys." He tried to get their attention again.

"Well I don't need yer help to know what it is!"

"Guys"

"Why can't you just call it a locket!" April said standing up.

"Guys." Leo said a bit annoyed.

"Do you have a problem with lockets?!" Casey stood up.

"GUYS!" Leo shouted getting both their attentions. Satisfied that he had their attention he said "Look." They looked and gasped.

Everything was bigger than it was supposed to be, they noticed that they were on the table in which Leo was sitting on earlier.

"How?" Casey asked dumbfounded.

"This" Leo answered holding out the locket.

"The locket?" Casey asked.

"Finally." April said as Leo rolled his eyes.

"We shrunk." Leo said calmly. "Okay nobody panic I'm sure that Donnie would fix us." But his words fell on deaf ears.

"Ohmygosh, ohmygosh, ohmygosh." April said pacing. Casey had the opposite reaction "Leo shrunk me, I'm gonna kill you!" That April heard, she stopped pacing and glared at Leo mirroring Casey's moves.

Leo gulped, "Guys it was an accident, I can't help it if I'm curious."

"But you were never curious before so why did you start now?" April said stepping closer to Leo who backed away.

"Um, maybe we can just talk?"

"That's what we're doing." Casey said as him and April surrounded Leo from the front. If he took another step back, he would fall off the edge of the table and into the garbage can.

"If you guys kill me, my family and other friends who I may or may not have are gonna bank you and then kill you too!" This made April and Casey stop for a second, they both shrugged and ran the two feet or to be exact two inches towards him, he took a step back and fell towards the garbage bin. He would have fallen inside if it wasn't for four hands that grabbed him.

"Got ya little bro." Casey said. Nobody noticed when he said that but he did, he gasped quietly but April and Leo didn't pay attention to realize his mistake.

They pulled him up and they all sighed in relief.

Then Mikey ran into the lab excited to give his friends their goodbye gifts, he was saving it for Christmas but he thought that it would be better if he gave them now. April, Leo and Casey stared, to them he looked so BIG!

"Guys!" Mikey shouted.

"Guys?" He asked in a softer voice when he thought that the lab was empty. He didn't notice that the metal box was missing, he didn't see his friends wave to him.

He tried not to feel disapointed as he walked to the back of the lab and collected three boxes that he was saving for Christmas.

Unfortunately for Leo, Casey and April when he bumped into the table, he didn't see the three little people that fell off of it and into the garbage nor did he see that they promptly fainted at the impact, with the locket still in Leo's grasp along with the three bags they had earlier.


	7. Chapter 7

Don't own TMNT.

Chapter 7

"Guys, they're gone." Mikey said sadly as he walked slowly out of the lab with the three presents still in his grasp.

"What!" Donnie and Raph shouted at the same time from at the sides of the door.

"They can't be gone already, no, no, no not Leo, not Casey." mumbled Raph as he stared at the lab door.

"Mikey we just had a talk with Master Splinter, he said that he would give them another chance, that they didn't have to go alone. He said that we would all go together to Japan for a vacation." Donnie explained to Mikey.

"But they already left, maybe we can reach them, they can't be that far!" Exclaimed Mikey once again excited.

"We would follow them in due time my sons, but before we go, let them spend a little more time with each other, they won't get far and it might do them some good." Master Splinter said to them.

"Hai Sensei. What do we do now?" Raph asked.

"Do your chores."

The three teenagers grumbled something each but went to work.

"So who throws the garbage away?" Mikey asked.

"Not me." Came Raph's and Donnie's reply. Normally Leo threw away the trash so now they had to do the job. They solved the problem in the only way they could solve it, by playing the game rock, paper, scissors. Raph lost.

As Raph collected the garbage from the lab he didn't notice the three tiny people in it but someone else maybe did.

"Raph wait!" Mikey's voice came out loud. Raph stopped. Mikey grinned and threw a bunch of crushed art papers in the bin. Ok, maybe nobody noticed Leo, April and Casey, poor them lost in the garbage.

Raph had the garbage back as far away from himself as he could which was only at his arm's length.

When he reached the surface he threw it carelessly in a dumpster in a junkyard with the top opened and the contents and the little group fell out onto the ground.

That was when they awoke and they were anything but grateful that they didn't smell horrible since they were only covered with paper thanks to Mikey.

"So everyone alright?" Leo asked groggily as he sat up. Raph was already halfway on his way home in the sewers.

"We'll live." April said rubbing her eyes and sitting up too.

"Don't tell me we just fell into a bin and got thrown in a dumpster and then fell out of a dumpster ." Casey said rubbing the back of his head as he sat up also.

"Okay, then we won't" Leo said "even though that was what most likely happened." Casey sent him an annoyed glare but he ignored it.

"So Leo how do we get home?" April asked.

"We can't lift the sewer lid even if we tried, maybe we could go to your place." Leo suggested.

"How'd we get there?" Casey asked.

"We walk." Leo stated.

Casey groaned but Leo said "Do you want to stay here?" He shook his head.

"That's what I thought."

There was a scurrying sound from behind them.

"What was that?" April asked.

"Rats" Leo answered.

"Maybe we could ride them!" Casey said.

"I doubt April would want to get on a rat." Leo said glancing at April who looked sick at the thought of riding a disgusting rat.

"No Leo, I'm okay with it as long as it doesn't attack me." She lied.

"Leo talk to it." Casey suggested.

"What makes you think that I could talk to rats!" Leo said a bit insulted.

"Ya live with a rat literally."

"I don't think he understands them." April said backing up Leo.

"I agree with April."

"But ya are supposed to know somethin bout animals! Ya are a turtle fer crying out loud!" Casey argued back.

"Or maybe we could ride them using rope like horses." Leo suggested.

"Ya watch too much movies." Casey stated.

"Says the guys who thinks that I could talk to animals."

"But don't ya have some sorta animal connection with animals."

"Anyone's got rope?" April asked interrupting them.

"Yep." Leo said and took out some rope from his backpack. He gave it to her. She made a lasso with it and handed it to Casey.

"Now can somebody call the rats?"

Casey looked at Leo but Leo glared and shook his head.

"Fine! I'll do it!" Leo shouted after Casey kept looking at him.

"No one's forcing you Leo." April said.

"Actually I am" Casey grinned.

Leo whistled a high-pitched whistle and three rats came out. One white with a pink nose, one golden brown and one brown and white. They all had brown eyes. They were cleaner than ordinary rats and they looked house-trained.

"I thought ya said that ya couldn't talk to rats!" Casey shouted to Leo.

"These were Donnie's pets when he was about six, we found them in the sewers and he took care of them until one day he let them go. I still remembered the whistle he used to call them so I thought that it was worth a try."

"So, no need fer rope." Casey asked.

"Nope." April answered giving Leo back his rope.

Leo glanced at the locket still in his hand "What do we do with this?"

"Put it in your bag, we can ask my Dad more about it." April said.

Leo did what she said. Then he walked up to rats and they sniffed him, he spoke to them in a low voice asking them for a ride.

Two put their noses in his hands and other but his chest, that was a yes.

"Hop on." He told Casey and April.

He jumped on the golden brown one while Casey got on the brown one. April hesitated.

"You're sure that they're clean." She asked.

"Nope" Leo answered.

"Do ya wanna walk?"

April sighed and got on the rat, it's fur was surprisingly soft. She held onto it tightly as the rats started to run.

In about five minutes they reached their destination.


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own TMNT **

**Thank you for that piece of advice MySassyGirl101, will remember it in my next stories. Now for the chapter.**

**Chapter 8**

"Can we follow them now?" Mikey asked for what seemed to be the hundredth time. Raph and Donnie groaned. Though they silently agreed with him, but showed it in a less annoying way.

They all looked hopefully at Splinter.

"We should wait a little longer before we follow them." Splinter said. Raph, Donnie and Mikey sighed. Splinter's been giving them the same answer since they started asking, and that was a long time ago.

*At April's House*

"Does anyone else feel that this place is suddenly intimidating?" Leo asked when they got off the rats.

"Yep." Casey answered.

"Thanks guys" Leo whispered to the rats who scurried away.

"Cmon it's my house for heaven sakes, it's not dangerous or anything. I doubt that there are people there who would want to harm us, the thought of it is just ridiculous." April said as she made it to her front door.

"We can't open it, but we can slip under the door. Classic." Leo said.

"Ya watch too movies."

"And those movies will help us later on."

"Oh how do you know?" April asked him.

"I just know."

They slipped under the door and were met with a surprise.

The house was crowded with guests. Men and women that looked all smart and stuck up, men and women who looked like they belonged in a lab, a bunch of people who looked like geniuses. Scientists.

"What was dat bout no one tryin to harm us?" Casey asked.

"Now I remember why I wanted to stay by the lair today, Dad had a get together." April said.

"You couldn't have told us before?" Leo asked.

"It just slipped my mind I guess."

"Let's go find yer Dad, I doubt we'd get seen" Casey said. Boy, was he wrong. At the long table in the middle of the room, Baxter Stockman sat. He was disguised with a brown hat and matching suit with expensive looking shoes, so no one recognized him.

He barely noticed Leo, April and Casey. He stared at them, they didn't notice him. A plan started to form in his head to capture them to take them to the Shredder.

"Are you all right Mr. Baxter?" A guest asked him. His false name was Frederickford Baxter. He jumped and turned around "Yes, yes, I'm fine."

He turned towards April, Leo and Casey. "Please excuse me."

April and Casey were oblivious to the danger they were in, but Leo was getting paranoid. He looked around frantically until suddenly Casey got annoyed.

"What's yer problem Leo?" He asked.

"I feel like someone's watching us."

"I doubt it, which normal person would be staring at the ground now with all the exciting things going around here?" April said.

"If I were at some party that Donnie dragged me to, I would feel out of place and be staring at the ground and then it wouldn't be too hard to notice three tiny persons walking about. It's that simple."

Casey and April stared at him, that answer was most likely to happen. Without warning they grabbed him by his arm and dragged him under April's couch which was occupied by two men who smelled highly of expensive cologne.

"Leo yer right, we gotta get outta here before some nerd find us and use us fer some science project." Casey said.

"Yeah Leo and we gotta keep you especially out of sight." April said looking out from under the couch only to see lots of different colored but shiny shoes.

Leo stared at them, a minute ago he was explaining to them something that would most likely happen and now they were jumping to crazy conclusions, and

were trying to protect him! He was the protector not them, he was supposed to be protecting them not the other way around but that was what that was happening.

He sighed and said "I was just making that up so you guys could be a little careful, not paranoid like me!."

This earned him a smile from both of them who let go of each of his

arms.

In the kitchen a sixteen year old girl stood in a corner looking out of place. Her older cousin who she had been spending the weekend at had dragged her to this place. Unlike the rest of people here who wore suits and business wear she wore a blue T-shirt and black jeans with sneakers. Her baseball hat was still on her messy blonde hair. Her hair covered her brown eyes.

She looked out of place. Unlike most teenagers she didn't fit in with anybody. She was very smart but she didn't show it. She was good in all sports but she didn't show it, she was shy. She thought she fit better in the fantasy world. That's why she spent most of her time locked up in her room watching Space Heroes and reading comic books. She loved that show with an excitement that rivaled Leo's. She thought that they were not that many people who thought that show was awesome.

She stood there staring at the door thinking about all the things she'd rather be doing than staying here. No wonder she saw April, Casey and the one that surprised her Leo.

'He looks familiar' she thought.

*Flash Back Ten Years Ago*

'Why did I ever think that walking in the sewers would be a good idea?' Gemina thought holding on tighter to her stuffed bear. He was still so soft even if he was dirtied from the sewer water.

She was lost in New York City in the middle of the night, in the sewers. That might me the last place anyone would come looking for her. She didn't even belong here. She belonged in Gemina Island, the island that her parents owned.

'Why did I agree to come to New York City?' She thought. Jahdiel was her one of her cousins. There was Alexia, then Ambernauth and last but not least Jahdiel.

She frowned remembering them, they had dared her to spend the night out of their house, 'rotten children' she grumbled out loud.

They were about her age six at that time and were identical triplets. They were too playful and careless and selfish, not caring about anyone else but the three of them.

"Agh!" Gemina cried out tripped over something and fell. She tried not to cry but the tears came anyway. It hurt where she scraped her knees.

She sobbed loudly and cried out "Hello? Anyone there?" But her words echoed throughout the sewers.

Luckily her words got heard by two turtles.

Raph and Leo had escaped from

Splinters bed time. Hopefully he didn't notice, they just wanted to explore the sewers and maybe find something for Mikey so they could cheer him up.

"Raph, Shush." Leo scolded his red-banded brother.

"I can't believe you snuck out past curfew!" Raph shouted again, loudly.

"RAPH!"

"What?"

"If you keep up this noise Master Splinter's gonna notice we're gone soon and come looking for us and with all that noise you were making he's sure to find us!" Leo said starting quietly but then shouted.

"Gee, sorry Leo." Raph whispered.

Leo nodded in satisfaction, but Raph then said "But you disobeyed Splinter!"

"I know, we need to find Mikey some kind of toy to chase away his nightmares. Like how I have my Ace and you have your um." Leo said but he was at lost for words since Raph constantly changed his toy's name.

"Thorn" Raph said.

"What kind of name is that?"

"His name." Raph answered.

Leo sighed but then they both froze. Someone was up ahead.

'I think it came from this direction." Gemina thought. She had heard shouting, Leo's shouting. She thought if someone was there they would help her so she called out again "Hello! I know someone's out there! Please help me!"

She saw two oddly shaped figures in the darkness and gasped, they were turtles!

And they were talking, about her.

"Is that a human?" Raph asked.

"I think so, she looks hurt."

"Let's go back home."

"We can't just leave her here!"

"She's a human she can take care of herself!"

"She looks lost!"

"And we should go!"

"I'm going to help her."

Gemina's fear was replaced by curiosity when she saw a blue masked turtle step forward. He looked her age. She saw another turtle hesitate to come forward

but he was wearing a red mask. He glared at her.

"Hi I'm lost can you please show me the way out?" She asked Leo a sounding a lot braver than she felt, her pain forgotten.

"Follow that blue pipe there until you reach a ladder, climb it and you will reach the surface." The blue banded turtle said pointing to a big blue pipe next to her.

"Okay, thanks." She said, she then stopped thinking about what they said about a Mikey, she then hugged her bear and kissed it goodbye and 'accidently' dropped it and ran towards the manhole cover.

"Wait! You forgot your bear!" She heard the blue masked turtle shout but she didn't stop until she reached the surface.

*End Of Flashback*

Gemina smiled when she remembered them, she hoped they kept the bear and gave it to their Mikey. 'I don't care how he got so small I got to talk to him.' She thought.

She tugged on Alexia's business suit, "Hey look over there."

Alexia, Jahdiel and Ambernauth turned towards her, she made a mistake by pointing at Leo, Casey and April.

The triplets huddled in a group leaving Gemina out.

"Who else want a tiny person?" Jahdiel asked.

"It could make us popular." Alexia said.

"Hm, let's get them." Ambernauth said.

They looked back towards Gemina who did not hear a thing they discussed. They each put on a fake innocent yet excited look. They looked really young because of their small built features.

"Can we meet them?" Alexia asked like a little girl, all innocence, all fake.

"Now, now Alexia, we have to ask Gemina." Ambernauth said.

Gemina beamed, she said "Well maybe we can get speak to them."

"But maybe if we walk up to them..." Ambernauth said.

"They might run away..." Jahdiel said.

"And other people might want to get them for scientific reasons."

Alexia finished.

"I see your point, we could perhaps, capture them. We would apologize later." Gemina did not realize at that moment what she said and how her cousins would take it.

Meanwhile under the couch, Leo and Casey stood side by side watching April try to call her Dad with a phone that didn't have any battery. They tried not to laugh as she was getting frustrated.

She tumbled through her purse yet again and sighed in frustration.

She looked at Casey and Leo who tried to look serious, but were failing miserably.

"We need to move. We can't stay here forever." April said trying to direct the attention away from herself.

It worked "Wasn't planning to." Leo said looking out from the back of the couch, the room was getting more crowded.

"April, what time does this party end?" Leo asked.

"It's not a party..."

"Don't care." Casey said.

"I think it ends at dawn. That's why I wanted to spend the night but I didn't get to ask Splinter."

"It's only midday." Casey said to them.

"It's gonna be one LONG night."

Leo sighed.

All of a sudden there was a crashing sound of a window being broken, everyone quieted down.

In an instant Purple Dragons invaded the party.

In the chaos Leo, April and Casey got separated. Stockman took this opportunity to use his hat as a net and grab and unsuspecting Leo. He ran out the door along with many others.

April was captured in a purse by Gemina and her cousins, Casey escaped but only to get caught by a Purple Dragon kid with a purple mow-hawk and earrings with a fake tattoo on his arm.

*That's it for now, please review.*


	9. Chapter 9

**I am so sorry that I couldn't update sooner but I had some personal problems, so without further exuses, here's Chapter 9.**

**I almost forgot the disclaimer : I don't own TMNT.**

**CHAPTER NINE**

**"Sorry about the house, Mr. O'neal." Said a young blonde police officer as he stood at the side of April's father, Kirby O'neal. **

**"I didn't expect my house to be broken nor burnt down tonight, nor any other night either." Admitted Kirby. **

**"Good thing your daughter wasn't here, she could have been hurt." Said the nineteen year old boy. **

**"Yeah, good thing." Repeated Kirby as he watched the firefighters try their best to put out the fire that was beginning to get bigger by the second. It didn't help that it was a hot afternoon either.**

**"And by the way, my name is Matthew Milford, but you can call me Matt." Said the young officer attempting to start a conversation. **

**"Oh, ok." Said Kirby. **

**"I heard that the Purple Dragons did this. Purple Dragons, I hate those low lives. Always making a mess out of our lives, if it wasn't for them we would have been so much safer. I don't know about other people but I personally feel..." Ranted on the brown eyed man. **

**Kirby just ignored him,mesmerized by the dancing flames that were destroying his house.**

**"Do you have any relatives or close friends that you will be staying at?" **

**"No, I'm going to a meeting abroad, I'll be leaving in about six hours." Said Kirby snapping back to reality. **

**"Don't you need a briefcase or something?"**

**"They are providing that for me."**

**"Oh, then where's your daughter?" **

**"Mathew! Stop bothering this gentleman!" Yelled an older looking officer approaching them. **

**"Yes sir." Said Matt as he walked towards some of the firefighters still in their truck.**

**"Building's clear and no one got hurt." Said the new officer to Kirby as he sighed in relief.**

**"Good thing I have fire insurance." Joked Kirby.**

**"These Purple Dragons just keep getting bolder and bolder each day. Before they only attacked in the night, but now?" Said the elderly officer shaking his head. **

**"We'll take care of everything here sir, you go to your meeting." Said Matt coming back interrupting them.**

**"I think I'll stay here a while longer." **

**"We've got everything covered. I doubt you want to be late." **

**"Alright then, thank you Officers. " Said Kirby walking towards the street, he hailed a cab and got in.**

**••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••**

**It was very dark and April couldn't see a thing, nor hear anything either. It was way too quiet, and it was getting harder for her to breathe. The air was too stuffy.**

**"This is bad." She whispered into the darkness. **

**All of a sudden she pitched forward, then upside down, as if someone was shaking her but luckily for her when she hit the walls, they were soft and leathery. Strange...**

**And to add to the strangeness, April heard hushed voices above her but the conversation they had made April want to stay hidden from them. She recognized their voices as two girls, and a boy.**

**They talked about a prisoner and what they would do to her when they had her.**

**She figured that she must be in some sort of prison or something.**

**They included knives, tweezers and other horrible stuff that made April shiver and try to go deeper into the darkness, hiding from them.**

**Things were starting to get messed up, they started to talk about what they would make her STEAL.**

**April was sure, she was never letting them get a hold of her, she had to get out, away from THEM as she possible could, even if it means trusting a total stranger.**

**They were leaving, their footsteps were harsh and fast. April waited a few more minutes until she was sure that they were gone.**

**Then she heard a set of new footsteps come in, they were soft and normal paced. April just knew that this new person could be trusted.**

**"Hello?" She yelled trying her luck. There was no answer, but instead at the top corner a little light was shed in. **

**April scrambled towards it, it could be her ticket out of here. **

**The teenage girl didn't expect to trip and land on something hard and smooth. In the little light she had, she recognized it as a face powder. The light got bigger, now that she looked at it properly it reminded her of a zipper. **

**'Wait a minute... I was shrunk wasn't I? So it could mean that I'm in someone's purse. Not cool.' She thought.**

**"Let me outta here!" She screamed hoping someone would here her and do something.**

**The purse zip opened bigger and after adjusting her eyes she noticed a girl, about her age staring down at her. **

**It was none other than Gemina.**

**The blonde girl overturned the purse so that April would tumble out and she did, but luckily she fell into Gemina's soft palms.**

**To April it seemed to happen a bit slower than normal. Gemina brought her hand closer to her face. **

**"Hey tiny person." Said Gemina waving with her free hand. **

**"Um, hey." April said slowly waving unsure of what else to do.**

**"You're probably wondering why you're here and where your friends are but don't worry YOU are perfectly safe and out of harm's way..." **

**They both heard it, the banging sound of the door falling, followed by a scream then the sound of the windows being broken. **

**Gemina ran towards the sound but couldn't past her door, because it was blocked by a huge man, a member of the Purple Dragon gang.**

**The frightened girl backed away, putting April behind her back, hiding her from the man's sight. **

**'Twice in one day?' April thought, The Purple Dragons were getting bolder and fiercer and it worried April. **

**"Hey there little girl, whatcha hidin?" He asked in a deep voice as he stepped closer to Gemina, moving out of the doorway, if she was fast enough, she could make it out the door.**

**"Nothing" Gemina said trying to be brave. **

**April had an idea, she remembered Donnie teaching her two pressure points one that could knock out a man and the other that would just cause him pain. If only she could remember which was which. **

**As the man came closer, Gemina retreated until she was backed into a corner of her room.**

**It was now or never, April wriggled out Gemina's hand and climbed to her shoulder and with all her might, her bag made it a bit more difficult but she wouldn't dare lose it, and she launched herself onto the man's black shirt holding on for her life. **

**April looked at the distance between the two, April never knew that she could jump that far even if running at full speed and then jumping and plus she had extra weight.**

**She focused on climbing up the tall man until she reached the pressure point in the neck Donnie had told her about.**

**Luckily for her the man didn't notice anything other than the not so frightened girl in front of him.**

**He quickly pulled out a knife from his belt and held it upright, preparing to harm Gemina.**

**Gemina was looking at April at the man's neck and she suddenly didn't feel so afraid anymore. **

**With all her might April stomped her foot into the pressure point and pressed as hard as she could, the man's eyes grew wide and then closed as he fell to the ground. **

**April would have crashed to the ground if Gemina hadn't caught her again. **

**"Thanks," they both whispered at the same time.**

**"Gemina! Are you alright?" Called a kind feminine voice that sounded Western.**

**"Aunt Zelda!" Shouted back Gemina, from the door came her Aunt Zelda with a bloody bat in her hands, April gulped.**

**"Good job sweetheart." Said Zelda looking down at the thug who lay on the ground.**

**The bloody bat sort of looked right in the woman's hands, fitting right in with her leather jacket and spiky boots, and black jeans. She was not a woman to be messed with. **

**She had messy blonde hair, like Gemina, only wilder looking and even wilder looking eyes, a reddish brown that looked like there was a fire burning in it. April had seen that same look in the eyes of Karai once.**

**"Those bloody, well now they are, attacked the wrong house while the wrong person was inside of it! I've went to jail nine times and I don't mind going in there again!" Ranted the older woman who looked in her mid twenties.**

**"Oh and take your little friend and get out of here." Said Zelda surprising both girls. **

**"Don't think you can hide something like that from me young lady. Now get outta here before those darn People Dragons or whatever they call themselves come back." Urged Zelda pushing Gemina out her bedroom door.**

**While passing, April noticed the unconscious bodies of a few unlucky Purple Dragons that had to go up again Gemina's badass aunt.**

**"Where's the triplets?" Asked Gemina. **

**"They were lucky, they weren't home when this happened, their parents have them and they're safe, Now gyet!" Said Zelda shoving them upstairs. Gemina held on tightly to April, but not tight enough to hurt her.**

**"Why are we going upstairs?" Asked Gemina nervously. **

**"Your mother want you back home as soon as possible and I'm not going to let you stay in this place any longer." **

**"I'm going home?" Asked Gemina excitedly. **

**Before Zelda could answer another Purple Dragon came in, he was bigger and tougher looking that the others. He had a kitchen knife in his hands and was stepping over bodies like they were nothing. **

**"Ooh," said Zelda, picking up her bat "This is gonna be a challenge." **

**She jumped down the remaining stairs and rushed at the bigger man who just saw her coming, he was surprised at the strength the woman had. **

**She kept swinging the bat but her kept dodging it, he swung his knife at her but she dodged it and kicked his hand where it fell to the ground.**

**That was all Gemina got to see before she heard the familiar sound of a helicopter approaching. The teenager ran towards to the roof and as the helicopter set down, she jumped in and it soon took off, flying in the opposite direction of New York city.**

**••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••**

**"Hey you! Spike! Yeah I'm talking to you!" Yelled Casey at the same Purple Dragon kid who held him captive inside a small glass jar. it had holes at the top so fresh air could be let in.**

**Then another man stepped in the old warehouse, Casey stared and studied him. **

**He had messy brown hair and soft brown eyes, he was dressed like a business man but it was clear that he was a country man. **

**"I believe you've got something that I want."He said.**

**"Yeah." Said the kid as he picked the jar in which Casey was in.**

**"How much?" Asked the brown headed man.**

**"A thousan'." Answered the kid.**

**"That aint fair." Said the western accented man in disbelief.**

**"It's fair ta me." **

**"How about five hundred." Bargained the older man.**

**"How 'bout nine hundred?"**

**"How about six fifty."**

**"Listen ol man, I bet they are many otha richa people out there who want somethin like this and they would be willin to pay the price." Said the Purple Dragon gangster holding on to bottle.**

**"Seven hundred and that's all you'll be getting from me." **

**The boy thought about it for a minute until finally he said "K, now gimme my money." **

**The taller of the two handed him seven, crisp new bills which the kid grabbed. **

**The man collected Casey who was still in his jar and led himself out while the youngster counted his money over and over again. **

**Casey held on tighter to his bag, he would never have admitted to anyone but he was terrified then but soon curiosity took over him as the mystery man stepped into a limousine. **

**'Of all the people in the world I just had to get stuck with a stuck up rich snub.'**

**••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••**

**"Yes." Leo whispered as he finished cutting out a hole that was big enough for him to fit through in Stockman's hat. **

**It was easy, Stockman had his hat in his hands and was busy focusing on making sure the top was covered, but he forgot that Leo had swords. **

**The material was very easy to cut through. Leo looked out the hole and saw the ground, tiles then Stockman stepped in an elevator. **

**Leo sat down and thought of a plan, it was simple. He would use the rope in his backpack to climb down and hoping Stockman wouldn't notice find the nearest exist and get the shell out of there.**

**After the elevator stopped Leo took the rope out of his backpack and tied it to a thick lose thread. He held on to it and stared down, it suddenly looked higher. **

** Stockman stumbled and Leo was thrown forward, out of the hat. He held on tightly to the rope but soon relaxed. **

**He jumped off at the last moment just as Stockman entered his lab.**

**How disappointed he would be when he realized Leo was gone. Leo grinned and ran, he wasn't sure where he was going but he was getting away from there, or so he thought. **

**Leo froze, he felt vibrations in the floor, lots of them. The he saw the shadows of foot ninjas, lots of them, heading in his direction! He realized he was the Foot's headquarters.**

**Leo panicked, he didn't know what to do. As quick as lightening he ran into a crack in the wall, which happened to be a huge open space, a tunnel.**

**He had discovered a secret entrance. He sat down against a wall and caught his breath. When he did he still didn't move.**

**"Well Leo, you're in huge trouble now." He said to himself. He started to empty his backpack, it weighed him down when he was running and he wanted to rid the unnecessary things. **

**He first pulled out the two lockets, then he seemed forgot about emptying his backpack. **

**Leo had already studied his locket hundred of times, the outside that is but the one he found in Don's lab. **

**He turned it over and over in his hands inspecting it. It was similar to his, except his had a sapphire in the centre, with strange symbols while this had a garnet but with the same symbols. **

**'Last time I opened this, it shrunk us.' Leo thought. 'Speaking of them where are they? I hope they're not in danger.'**

**Leo fingered the locket that shrunk him fighting a war within himself, whether to open the locket or not. **

**"What harm will it do?" He thought aloud. **

**'Maybe it would shrink me smaller, or maybe it would solve our problem and restore me back to my original size.' Leo thought.**

**'Maybe it could do something that I wouldn't expect, like carry me to another dimension or kill me.'**

**"One way to find out." Leo said as he opened the locket, the bright light engulfed him and eventually he lost conscious.**

**••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry that I took so long, new stories just kept coming to my wild imagination, but I promised myself that I will NOT abandon any story. And I always try my best to fulfill a promise...**

**Disclaimer : I don't own TMNT, I'm just borrowing them to write some stories.**

Chapter 10

Leo slowly opened his eyes, not knowing what to expect. He didn't feel any different. Everything was the same. He was still in the secret passageway.

He moved his arms, they were still as light as before. Ruining the quiet moment, he heard a voice cough and he stood up fast.

Leo was disappointed that he was still very fast, that meant nothing happened. How wrong was he... He didn't notice that he was half the size he was before.

He heard the voice cough again and this time he was sure it belonged to an old man.

When he passed him, Leo sighed in relief. He looked at the locket angrily and threw it against the wall which it bounced off.

He didn't even move to pick it up, but he did move to get a closer look for as soon as it touched the ground, it started to tremble, and bounce around.

Leo took a big step back as the locket started to glow brightly and the symbols started to light up in the same color as the garnet in the center, but something was off about the symbols, they looked different.

Leo realized that when he threw the locket the top twisted at impact and then it fell making the locket open. What's going to happen now?

Then Leo noticed that the locket was open, there was something like a whitish-pink ball of light inside it.

It grew bigger and bigger, Leo kept stepping back until he was braced into the wall but the light still came closer to him.

It finally touched him, but he felt nothing, the light came over and around him, all he saw was the pink light, then all too soon it became black.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Where are we?" Asked April after a few minutes of silence. They were still in the helicopter.

"Take a look." Said Gemina lifting April in her hands to look out the window.

April gulped, they were over the ocean. What would happen if she fell down?

"Beautiful isn't it?" Asked Gemina.

Not the exact thoughts April was having. "At first I thought it was scary but then I got used to flying. Everything looks so small and I feel like I'm flying." Gemina said.

"But you are." April pointed out the fact that they were in a helicopter.

Gemina laughed and said "Anyway since our meeting was interrupted how about we start over."

"I'm Gemina " she said holding out her free hand for a handshake.

"My name is April O'neal." April held out her hand too but could only grasp the front of Gemina's fingers. 'So this is how those people must feel in the movies when they meet tiny people' thought Gemina.

"Cool name." Gemina said as she put April down on the seat next to her.

Then there was awkward silence. April took the time to look around and saw that the pilot was separated from them, by a wall of some sort. They had privacy.

"Were you so small all your life?" Gemina asked out of the blue.

April suddenly remembered the boys, she gasped and stood up.

"What's wrong?" Asked Gemina.

"Casey, Leo." April murmured.

"I didn't catch that."

"Gemina did you see any other persons like me. I don't know, maybe a tiny turtle wearing a blue mask or boy with a knapsack."

"Now that you mentioned it, I did."

"Did you see where they went?" April asked hopefully.

"No, but I think a man in a brown suit took the turtle in his hat."

April held her head in her hands and groaned.

"Are they friends of yours?" Asked Gemina hoping to keep the conversation going.

"Yeah, good friends." She answered. "I need to find them." April suddenly said.

"Now?" Asked Gemina surprised.

"Yes turn this thing around." April demanded.

"I'm sorry April, my mother wouldn't like that and plus the driver had strict instructions."

Gemina saw the look on April's face and said "Don't worry, I'll help you find your friends, but not now. As soon as I get home I will try everything I can to find them."

'Home' April thought miserable thinking of New York.

"Hey Gemina," She called. "What time is it?"

"Around sunset,"

'We've been gone for about six hours.' Realized April.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Casey wasn't aware of anything much around him. All he knew was that he was still in a jar but now it was covered by a black cloth, making everything pitch black.

He also could tell that the jar he was in was in another container since all sounds were muffled.

All he could do was sit and wait... And wait...

Nothing out of the ordinary happened. Casey was frustrated but soon the frustration faded into boredom as the minutes passed by.

Casey sighed and stood up. He felt around for his hockey stick and found one, then he swung it around out of pure boredom.

He walked forward with his hands outstretched trying to feel his way in the darkness, but he kept going forward and forward. He wondered if he was still in the glass.

Then Thump! He slammed headfirst into the glass, how his hands missed that, he didn't know.

Casey felt a pounding headache coming. This wasn't normal, he had gotten harder hits than these and didn't feel a thing other than a small annoying ache.

This was definitely not annoying, Casey had to sit down, the headache kept growing. It was as if he had gotten softer, which was possible.

Then suddenly he pitched backwards, hitting his back. That hurt, a lot more than it should.

Then he fell forward again, this time landing on his face. He lay there for who knows how long, feeling the pain.

Then as if he didn't feel enough pain already, some idiot outside began shaking the glass up and down making Casey bounce around.

Then he heard laughter, childish laughter. Oh boy, he was now in the hands of a small child which was worse than his situation before.

Then, everything stopped, Casey listened carefully.

Then all too soon bright light flooded the jar making Casey shield his eyes.

When he opened his eyes he jumped for right in front of him, pressed against the glass was the face of a child.

Deep brown eyes watched Casey with interest. Brownish red curls were around the small face covered with freckles.

She gasped slightly watching Casey with fascination.

"Of all the things." Said Casey not believing his eyes. 'Why was this happening to him?'

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Master Splinter, it's night. So NOW may we go look for them?" Asked Raph impatiently itching to go.

"No," answered Master Splinter.

"PLEASE!" Begged Mikey.

"No," replied Master Splinter.

"But what if they got lost! We need to find them! You can come with us too." Tried Donnie.

"No," was Splinter's reply.

"Please!" Asked Mikey.

"No"

"C'mon Masta Splinter," asked Raph.

"Please!" Begged Don.

Splinter could do this all day, or in this case night, "No." He replied yet again.

The three brothers sighed, 'Why the shell was Splinter delaying? Shouldn't they get their friends as soon as possible'

**I don't want to keep the author's note too long so, Please tell me what you think...**


End file.
